Miracle Child
by friendslover99
Summary: Beck and Jade try to deal with parenthood when they adopt an autistic little girl. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Jade and Beck drove in Beck's car to the foster care in Beverly Hills to meet a girl they were were going to adopt because Jade had a miscarriage with a baby she was carrying and they decided to make it up instead of trying to make another baby.''Are you sure you're ready for this?''asked Beck.''Yeah''Jade said.''I don't think we should get a baby''.''Why not?''asked Beck.''It might be poop and pee and they cry for every single thing''she explained.

''You know we'll be having our first child?''Beck asked.

''And?''asked Jade.

''You're going to have to be a little nicer to her''

''I would,I mean I wouldn't be to anybody else''said Jade.''Look,this adopting thing is just so different''.Beck held her hand.''It will be fine''.At the fostor care,the caregiver called Katie downstairs.A little girl with dark hair to her shoulders,olive skin,and a Lakers jersey came downstairs with a Jessie the Cowgirl doll.''Katie,this is Beck and Jade''the caregiver introduced her to just looked at them.''I got to take care of this''the caregiver left to the backyard.''Mia,what have I told you about putting worms in Jack's pants!?''.Katie still looked at them.''Where do you live?''she asked.''Los Angeles''said Beck.''Not far from here''. ''Have you ever met any celebrities?''she asked.''Only a couple''Beck replied.''I am actor''.''Cool!''she said in amazement.''How old are you?''Jade asked.''7''she replied.

''Watcha got there?''Beck asked.

''My Jessie doll?''

''You like Toy Story?''

'' I wanna be a screenwriter so I could help write another Pixar movie or probably a photographer for geographic or animal magazines''

''Really cool''

The caregiver came back a minute later.''Ok,Katie,I think it's time for Beck and Jade to leave''.''Can they come back tomarrow?''she asked.''Sure''she waved bye to them and went upstairs.''Ok,you guys can pick up Katie tomarrow''the caregiver said.''and there's something you don't know about Katie''.''What?''asked Beck.''Katie has Asperger's Syndrome''she replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**I appreciate the honesty(from reviews)as long as it's not negative. I tried to start another paragraph with a person speaking,But I couldn't and the thing is I have Asperger's Syndrome ,Please review.**

**Chapter Song:Sweet Child O'Mine-Taken By Trees**

The next day,Beck and Jade came to adopt said goodbye to the rest of the kids at the foster care before they left.''Do I have a room?''she asked.''Yep,But first,we're gonna go to lunch''said Beck.''Where?''asked Katie.''Nozu''Beck went to Nozu with Tori and the rest and while they were there,Katie ordered sushi. ''You like sushi?'' asked Beck. ''I sure do, thank you'' she said as she ate her California roll.'' ''No,thank you''said Beck.''Do you guys hang out here a lot?''she asked.''Sure''Tori nodded.

''How was it living in a foster home?''asked Cat.

''Cat!''snapped Jade.

''It was kids were really nice''replied Katie.''except if you want to share a bathroom when you live in the same house''

''Well,what do you like besides sushi and movies?''asked Robbie.

''Reading and basically all kinds of pictures,including ones with of animals''said Katie.''Did you know that a turtle can breathe through its butthole?''

''um,No''replied Tori,kind of creeped out by her question.''Katie,honey,can you give us a second?''asked nodded and they went to huddle at the entrance. ''Ok,we need you to lay off on Katie''said Jade.''Why?there's nothing wrong with her''said Tori.''Doesn't she have Burger's Syndrome?''asked Cat.''Asperger's!''Jade corrected her.''So it doesn't involve hamburgers?''Cat asked.''Look,we think Katie's a sweet kid''said Tori.''and she just needs a friend or somebody to understand her''

''She's my daughter and you've no right to correct on how I communicate with her''Jade shot back.''Jade,I mean 's the new member of the group''Tori stated. ''She's got a point''said they left Nozu,Beck,Jade,and Katie went to their big condo.''Where's my room?''asked Katie.''We're getting to it''Beck covered Katie's eyes and he led her upstairs to the third room in the hallway.''There''he opened Katie's room had posters of Frozen,The Hunger Games,and Powerpuff Girls,there was a flower rug,and a dresser with a heart-shaped mirror.''This amazing!''she ran into the room and hugged Jade and Beck.''Thank you guys a lot''she said.''No problem''said snuggled in Beck and Jade's room and watched movies,But later,Katie fell asleep between them.''Should we take her to her room?''asked Beck.''Yeah''said carried Katie to her room and put her in bed. He kissed her forehead. Jade looked on at the doorway.''Do you think we'll be good at this?''asked nodded,''Yes''.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3:Just Like One,Two,Three

**Chapter Song:Count On Me-Bruno Mars**

Beck woke up with something on his was Katie.''Morning,I got up 10 minutes ago''she said.''Kate,your going to have to lower your voice''Beck said as he picked up Katie.''Why?''she asked.''Mommy doesn't like being woken up this early''he told her.''Oh''she nodded.''Can I have waffles?''. ''Sure,kiddo''said , Jade came downstairs.''Hi,honey''she kissed Beck.''what are you making?''. ''Waffles''said Katie.''and Hello to you,sleepyhead ''Jade tousled Katie's hair.''I like your shirt,Kate. where did you get it?''Jade looked at Katie's Honolulu shirt with a coconut tree and a hula girl on it.''Our caregiver told me my birth parents were Hawaiian and American so I'm half-Hawaiian''she explained.''I'm going to drop off Katie at Cat's after we're done''said Jade.''Cat's at work''said Beck.''Well,who's going to watch her?I have to work on the movie in 10 minutes''Jade exclaimed.''I can take her''Beck said.

''What do you mean?''

''Really,I can take her on set and she can watch''

''Ok''she said.''I bet she can give tips on whoever doing horrible acting''.Beck Jade eft,Beck and Katie took off to the set of his movie was about a woman who has 6 days to live falls for a man that could save they came on set,The actors and actresses immediately started talking to ,the director called everyone for the scene.''Are you sure you want her here?''a crew member pointed to Katie.''Actor's daughter,dude''the other one said.

After filming was done,They went to a diner for lunch and drove through the home,Beck ordered pizza and played in the pool with Katie.''I'm home''Jade walked in through the door that leads to the pool.''Hi,Mommy''said Katie cheerfully.

''How was filming?''asked Beck as he got out of the pool and grabbed a towel to dry off his face and hair.

'' just finish filming the scene where Jeanette gets stabbed repeatedly in the throat by Olivia''said Jade.

''I thought that was a cool scene''

''Me too''she replied as they watched Katie play with the pool toys.''How was it with Katie?''

''She was fine''replied Beck.''She seems to take living in LA pretty well

''I don't want her to be like us,Beck''said Jade.''I don't want her to become famous or be exposed in public like those other spoiled children of celebrities''

''She won't,trust me''

''I know,I just want her stay a normal kid,and if some guy breaks her heart,I'll kick his ass''


End file.
